jldrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
"This is how the world is supposed to work--you give and you take; cause and effect. But blokes like me? We cheat the system, trick the universe into handing us effects without causes. Things we didn't earn. We twist time and space, warp minds, create life. For people like us, there are no rules. That's magic. I'm a Magician, and that makes people like me very, very dangerous." ''--John Constantine '''Magic', often referred as The Art, Witchcraft, Sorcery or The Black Arts, is a dangerous, invisible, all-powerful force that many humans and creatures come into contact with. Magic entails forces or phenomena that somehow transcend the natural laws that govern the world by directly manipulating unknown energies that bend the fabric of reality to create a desired effect. The ability to manipulate arcane magic can be inherent or it can be the product of years of dedicated study. Magic works without discernible physical cause and often without any rational explanation. Unlike science who is dependant in the physical nature of the universe, magic is metaphysical, who is driven by other metaphysical objects such as vigor, courage, or evil. But like science it also has logic, as logic is the universal truth and answer, thus magic can be obtained through many sources such as energy and demonic powers. The Nature of Magic A spell is defined as a defined magical effect brought forth through the will of a spell caster. Most scholars agree that this arcane force is an energy field created by all living things that surrounds and penetrates everything, binding reality together. It is present in the universe in the same way ordinary matter is present. Many theorize magic to be a sort of energy that binds the rest of what mortals perceive as reality, which can be manipulated by those with the skill to do so. Magic exists everywhere in the universe, though most creatures are not aware and cannot feel its presence. Unrefined magic (that is, magic that has not been channeled into a spell effect) cannot be seen, felt, tasted, smelled or heard. While many can detect it or sense it on a sort of unconscious or subliminal level, none of the five basic senses can detect unrefined magic. Those who claim to sense magic physically are widely regarded as being eccentrics. Instead, most practitioners open their minds to the possibility of magic. Once they have achieved the correct mental state, spellcasters become intuitively aware of their magical potential. A variety of sensations might accompany this awareness. Practitioners report a surge of confidence, a tingle of raw power, or an impression of potent harmonics. Some perceive the harmonics as chords of unearthly music while others describe it as tremors rippling through their limbs. However this magical potential is perceived, the mere fact of that sensitivity indicates the individual's potential to shape it into a desired form. Every sentient creature is born with some measure of magic in them. Despite this, magic is not easy or accessible to everyone. Even if one is innately born with spellcasting talent, they must still train and understand what it is their talent means if they hope to accomplish anything with it. Knowledge of magic and technical learning propagate in very different ways. In an average city in which a thousand people have sufficient ability to build a computer, there is probably only one or two people with the dedication and skill to learn a new spell. Even if magical knowledge were to be made public, the vast majority would never be able to make use of it, regardless of social standing, wealth or curiosity. Some creatures have an innate talent for tapping into the raw arcane energy around them and turning it into a spell, such as nagas or dragons, but even they have to practice and train to perfect their talents; they need a little time every day to focus themselves and enable their connection to magic for the day. This requires sleep and some kind of meditation. Casting spells wears a creature down and without the proper rest or ability to concentrate, they cannot wield any magic significantly. 'Components' Whether prepared or merely readied, a spell remains with the caster as magical potential until the caster chooses to trigger, or cast, the spell. Such an act typically requires a variety of physical props, known as components. These can range from mystical phrases or gestures, to an expensive herb or other kind of substance that is required to unleash the magic. These components and incantations are often compared to keys--necessary to unlock the final effect of the spell. A different theory that has begun gaining popularity among magical scholars is that spell components aren't keys, but rather locks-suggesting that even the most learned of archaists don't fully control their own power and that the components are instruments that are used to prescribe boundaries to the spell, defining the spell's limits and keeping them in check. Whatever the truth, there are few who question their use. Verbal These components involve the incantation of a mystical phrase. Multiple incantations may exist for different spells, but this is exceedingly rare. These incantations are almost never in English or Spanish or some other commonly-spoken tongue. Instead, they are usually found in ancient Greek or Latin, Arabic, Cryllic, Mayan, Inca, in forgotten Chinese, Egyptian or Hindi dialects and even some dead languages, such s Babylonian, Sumerian, Phoenecian, Aramathean and other, older--and sometimes fouler--tongues, such as Inferi or Enochian. These incantations are very exact and must be spoken precisely for the spell to function. Non-verbal magic is possible, though rare. The practice of nonverbal magic is very difficult, requiring great skill and concentration to utilize. It has its advantages, however, as those who practice it are considered to be more unpredictable. There is a train of thought, however, that believes verbal components are more of a method of focusing, allowing the spellcaster to concentrate and turn the magical energy into whatever they need it to be. Thus, verbal components are not truly "necessary" to cast a spell in the strictest sense, but are useful for spellcasters as a focusing tool. 'Somatic' Somatic components involve very complex, complicated gestures and hand motions used in casting a spell. These gestures must be precise for the spell to work, thus the wearing of armor or other restricting clothing is not utilized by the vast majority of the spellcasting community. As with nonverbal magic, non-somatic magic is possible but highly difficult. It is more difficult to master than nonverbal magic, requiring an immense level of concentration and the focus of a saint. Such spellcasters are truly feared for their ability to cast a spell without the simplest gesture or hand wave. As with verbal components, a school of thought has risen that somatic components are more of a concentration method than a true "requirement". 'Material' A material component is a physical item or symbol that exists separate of the spellcaster. All things either produce magic of some kind or act as arcane conductors or otherwise are effective at channeling magic. As all living things are attuned to certain fields of magic, all objects have the capacity to have certain kinds of magic flow through them, or they are more adept at channeling certain types of magic over others. Some have compared this effect to light flowing through a magnifying glass, though it is obviously far more complicated than that. Many spells require the inherent magic or magic-channeling properties of certain items in order to function. These items can be biological or inorganic in nature. For example, dried fireflies are required for many fire spells. Material components are depleted after a single use. Like the other two components, material components can be eschewed by spellcasters. Unlike the other two methods, only weaker spells can be used without materials. More powerful spells still require certain material components in order to function. Cost Magic is costly. As described by John Constantine, magic is a way of "tricking the universe into handing you effects without causes". Magic is dangerous to everybody involved, the mage included. Every spell has a cost; you cheat the universe and it compensates. Nobody understands how or why but the fact is that nobody casts a spell or weaves magic for free. You might take what you didn't earn, but you certainly pay for it. Some spells have more dangerous or potent costs than others, depending on effect or the spell in general. For example, a certain spell used to mask one's scent and muffle their sound causes severe nausea. Another powerful spell causes the mage to "die" and then relive that death in their dreams every night. Another spell causes the mage to lose or alter their own memories, some make the mage's blood acidic, some cause auditory, visual or even taste hallucinations, some can cause the mage their sight and others make the mage supernaturally unlucky. Whatever the spell, there is always a cost of some kind. Every mage must calculate the cost of spell versus the benefit before casting the spell. Cheating the universe is never cheap, after all, and nobody gets out paying the cost. Nobody. Spellcasters All living things have a small amount of magic in them, but very few are able to harness that spark into a flame. Even fewer are able to direct that flame, channeling the flow of arcane power into a spell. Those beings are referred to as "Spellcasters", though this term is admittedly broad and can be applied to a number of supernatural entities. 'Avatars' The Material Plane--the metaphysical space in which we inhabit--is host to a number of demiplanes that overlap into our world. These demiplanes each represent a vital element of the Prime Material and while they all exist independently of one another, they all operate parallel to each other. Of these demiplanes, there are five that represent all life on Earth: the Green, the Red, the White, the Clear and the Black. Every one of these five demiplanes exerts influence over their given sphere--the Green represents plants, the Red is animals, the White is humanity, the Clear is the classical elements and the Black is the anthesis of all of these: death, rot and decay incarnate. Each demiplane has a representative of their respective spheres active on Earth, called Avatars. To become an Avatar, a human must first die in the service of the appropriate demiplane before being reborn with the power of the elements. The Avatars command supreme control over their spheres, able to override even the most powerful spells cast by other mages or magical creatures if they choose. There are certain humans who posses a spark of these planes, known as Druids. Druid blood is a highly prized commodity in the magical communities. Known Avatars: Swamp Thing (Avatar of the Green); Anton Arcane (Avatar of the Black); Animal Man (Avatar of the Red). John Constantine has druid blood after he won it from a druid in a game of chance in 2012. 'Homo Magi' Homo Magi is a sub-race of naturally magic-wielding humans who are thought to have evolved separately but alongside human beings. Through an unknown force, Homo Magi are able to instictively and intuitively cast spells and perform magic. It is a part of them and comes as naturally to them as breathing. Homo Magi see magic in the world around them every day and even before they cast their first spell, often have glimpses beyond the veil. Homo Magi are capable of using thei rmagic without the potent costs incurred by other spellcasters, at least not right away. The costs sometimes manifest in different ways. The Homo Magi are a very rare species and have great difficulty conceiving, especially with regular humans. They number very few; the current estimate is that there are maybe 70,000 homo magi worldwide. Magic comes to Homo Magi in different ways. To the ancient Zatara clan, it manifests as Backward Magic; magic cast through backwards-spoken neumonics. The Darkworld weave spells in the Dreaming, the Gemworld can utilize the stars, the Kor are naturally attuned to the elements. However it manifsts, Homo Magi command dangerous levels of power and only the truly foolish would ever dare confront a homo magi without the proper precautions. However, if someone were to have a Homo Magi in their pocket, they would have an extremely potent resource at their disposal. Homo Magi tend to be connected to the Weave, or the Ten Arcana: Forces, Spirit, Matter, Life, Death, Time, Space, Fate, Mind and Prime. This is often dictated by their "clan" or bloodline, but there is no real way to predict what Arcana a Homo Magi will become attuned with. Known Homo Magi: Zatanna Zatara, Giovanni Zatara, Sargon the Sorcerer, Frederick Abberline 'Immortals' An Immortal used to be a human who was either blessed or cursed (it's all a matter of perspective, really) with unending life, usually until a condiiton is met or as punishment. An Immortal usually commands great magic but not only suffer powerful costs but have severe limitations, especially in the scope of their abilities. An Immortal, by definition, is incredibly hard to kill, banish or destroy without powerful magic, incredible effort and often ancient, magical items. Some Immortals cannot be killed at all, only put to sleep or otherwise incapacitated or imprisoned for a long time. Known Immortals: Madame Xanadus, Papa Midnite, Jonah Hex 'Mages' Regular old humans usually cannot cast spells or use magic. However, with careful study, focus, attention and a little bit of luck, some humans with the right training and potential can master the Art as a mage. They tend to have difficulty maintaining spells without a lot of focus and concentration, and the cost of using magic is quite intense and long-lasting. Mages maipulate magic through various arcane "schools": Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy and Transmutation. Mages also sometimes perform magic via voodoo, witchcraft and other magical traditions. Known Mages: John Constantine, Doctor Occult, Mister E. Category:Concepts